A Slytherin's Guide to Romance
by Fairytale Love and Chocolate
Summary: Daphne and Astoria are always playing games: who can get the most boys? Who's the prettiest? Who can get the best marks? Who does mom love most? What happens when Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott get in the mix? Well, only Pansy knows for sure. (T) Harsh language and sexual content.


_Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ms JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plot and OCs._

* * *

**A Slytherin's Guide to Romance  
**_FanFiction by: Carissa Muller_

Daphne and Astoria are always playing games: who can get the most boys? Who's the prettiest? Who can get the best marks? Who does mom love most? What happens when Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott get in the mix? Well, only Pansy knows for sure. (T) Harsh language and sexual content.

DAPHNE  
**-1-**

Lesson One: No Secrets for a Slytherin

"Will you stop that?" I said; irritation in my voice. A smirk spread across Blaise's handsome face, but his eyes still lingered on my little sister's arse.

"Stop what?" Blaise questioned, fully knowing the answer.

"Well, I would very much appreciate it if you would stop gawking at Astoria's arse!" But Blaise only found my protests amusing and laughed at my discomfort. He turned away from my sister's bottom and looked at me, a charmed sparkle in his brown eyes.

"I can't help it if your sister's hot," I frowned and hit Blaise hard with my history text book. "Ow!" Blaise exclaimed in mock pain.

"Blaise," I began doing my best to keep my tone serious. "You do _not_ get to be attracted to my _baby sister_." Again, the idiot laughed.

My sister, Astoria was fifteen years old. She was beautiful, popular, smart and jealous. It was obvious to everyone that every straight guy to ever lay eyes on her would want to jump in her bed, but really, you'd think that my best friend, Blaise would at least try to keep down his excitement. Literally. Sure, some little part of me liked my sister, but her existence got on my nerves. It really didn't help that she was a total slag. I have had my fair share of blokes, but I'd be startled if she hasn't slept with every guy at our school yet. I was only praying that Blaise was the exception.

As Blaise and I walked to class together, the subject of my sister really started to trouble me. Once, I dated a boy named Dalton. He was slightly dorky and attractive enough, but I really fancied him. When I told her this, she snogged him in the middle of the common room, in front of almost everyone in our house. Then, a few months later, I was going to go to Hogsmead with a fellow named Lucas. I went to the Three Broomsticks to meet with him, but I found him in a booth, with a hand nearly in my sister's knickers.

My entire life had been overshadowed by my sister in so many ways. My dating life was disturbed by her and it was completely unfair and incomprehensible to me.

"I don't understand," I stated simply. Blaise frowned slightly.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why do guys fall for Astoria so easily?"

"She's hot." Blaise stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I had acknowledged that quite some while ago, but that was not what I meant.

"I'm aware of that, but are men really that dense? I would never date a man only based on his looks." I argued, still unconvinced by Blaise's logic.

"Blokes are different." Blaise stated, quickening his stride slightly. I kept up with him as I tried to understand.

"From whom?" Blaise turned to face me again, another grin on his pretty face.

"You," I was about to question further, but we entered Defense Against the Dark Arts. Blaise went to the front to sit with Malfoy while I disbanded and went to sit at the back, next to some Gryffindor. I believe her name was Lavender. She seemed overly perky as she rambled on about how great of a kisser some redhead named Ronald Weasley was. As her other friends sat on her other side, she forgot about me and began chatting with them.

Pansy walked into the classroom, her head held high. As always, she had a pretty little, conniving smirk on her face. I prepared myself for whatever scheme she had planned that day.

"Hello Daphne!" Pansy smiled now.

"You seem perky today."

"Well, I am pleased to announce that the Draco project is going scrumptiously." Pansy indicated proudly.

"Fantastic." I smirked as she took a seat next to me. "Did he finally say hello to you?"

"Well, that gorgeous wizard always says hello to me, but that's beside the point." With a sigh, I listened as Pansy told me of her plan to seduce Draco, which would probably fail. I should've insisted her that it was a terrible plan, but I'd given up being a good mate a very long time ago. Pansy, could sometimes be a, shall we say, interesting character. Her plans were usually very successful, but it was like Draco brought out the worst in her. She was always jealous, awkward, forward and really just bothersome when it came to him.

Pansy was saying something about a strange love potion of some sort now, so I was relieved when a man walked in. He was tall and muscular. He wore dear black robes and a bright blue tie, perfectly tied around his neck. The man had gorgeous, bright blue eyes and when he smiled intimidatingly to the class, he showed dimple. I really did adore dimples. It was probably some sort of weird fetish, but I accepted it. Right as the DADA professor, as I assumed, was about to begin, Theodore Nott stumbled into class. His tie wasn't on properly and, as always, his dark hair was a mess. He took his seat in front of me. "'Morning," he said quietly, with a toothy grin. "Who's this guy?"

"That's our new professor, I believe." I supposed. When I turned back to the handsome professor, he was staring directly at me. It was an eerie stare. He wasn't smiling anymore. I locked eyes with this man. It felt like forever, and his intense stare was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Scott. I'm your new DADA professor …" Professor Scott didn't look me in the eye for the rest of the class. I felt relieved.

-S-

At break, I sat near the Black Lake with Blaise. I was feeding him some of the pudding we'd stolen from the kitchens earlier that day. Blaise was telling me about some bloke he found in his house that summer, while his mother was somewhere in Italy.

"Does it disturb you that your mom's always away or whoring around somewhere in your house, possibly your bedroom, while you're here?"

"Well, I guess I'm used to it. She's not much of a mum. My house-elf took care of me. Does it bug you that you and your sister have shared at least fifty sexual partners?" I cringed.

"Don't ever say, 'sexual partners' in the same sentence involving my baby sister. _Ever_." It was a very nice day that early September. It was perfect really, especially for the first day of my seventh year. Everything seemed to be going well. It was an improvement from last year, I supposed.

My train of thought broke as Pansy appeared, almost like magic in front of us.

"Professor Scott would like to see you, Daphne. Right now." And then Pansy walked away, in the direction of her little Pansy gang.

"Want me to walk you?" Blaise proposed.

"I'll be fine. But stay away from Astoria. Touch her and I'll hex you." I warned jokingly. I handed the tub of pudding over to Blaise and stood up.

-S-

I walked into the DADA professor's office. Professor Scott was sitting at his desk, concentrating on a book he was reading. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, miss Greengrass. Seeing your DADA grades from last year there has been some concern from the Headmistress. To stay at this school for the rest of the year, you will need to improve your average drastically, so, I have volunteered to tutor you, until your grades start to reach the minimum requirement of at least an A." I nodded, quickly. I didn't want to leave this school. It was my home.

"That would be fantastic, sir. Thank you so much." I smiled hopefully and left his classroom. As I walked out the door, I could feel his piercing eyes follow me out. There was something strange about Professor Scott. But I soon forgot about the young teacher as my thoughts were disrupted by a petite brunette.

"Great news, Daphne!" Whatever it was, I prepared myself. Whatever was good for Astoria could only be disastrous for me. "Daddy pulled some strings and we get to share a dorm for the rest of the year!" Oh, how right I was.

"Astoria, I don't want to share a dorm with you. I don't even like you." Her smile started to fade, but being the fake that she was, she grinned even wider.

"Well then I suppose that you'll just have to deal with it." I rolled my eyes.

"You sound just like your mother." I retorted, bored. Astoria chuckled darkly. It was so annoying watching her laugh; it was as though the happier she was, the more I wanted to destroy her pretty face.

"Unlike you, I love _our_ mother. Also unlike you, she loves me back. Not to mention our father … hmm … tell me, when was the last time he looked at you?" In one quick motion that little peasant was on the ground. I didn't hesitate to start laughing like a barmy as her nose bled. Many students came to see what the commotion was, but before any of them could see me, I turned and walked away with my chin in the air. My defence for punching a tiny fifteen year old? She had it coming.

Blaise was talking with about three fourth years by the time I came back to our spot. They were all tall, blonde, curvaceous and beautiful girls. When I sat down, they all shot me a dirty look. I recognised the middle girl to be Astoria's favourite slag. If Astoria said jump, Trixie would already be in the water. "Astoria was sent to the infirmary. You broke her nose!" I spread mock confusion over my face and tried not to smile as Blaise grinned and supressed laughter.

"Oh no! What happened?" I said, pretending to be concerned.

"You hit her, you twat!" I smiled, remembering that brilliant feeling of seeing her fall to the ground. Blimey. There really was something wrong with me.

"I did not break her nose. It was just a little bruise … and lots of blood." I defended.

"You're revolting." Trixie huffed and walked away. As if on cue, Professor McGonagall marched over our spot. Bollocks, she did not seem pleased. As the deputy headmistress of the school, most students were terrified of her. Although it might not always seem like it, every single student in the Slytherin House very intelligent had at least E averages and was rich and elite. We all cared how society thought of us, and especially how much the Professors wanted us to represent our school. I was smart, elite, but I had a bad reputation, much worse than any other Slytherin. As much as Astoria was a slag, she got Os on everything. Everyone loved Astoria, everyone knew Astoria. I had pulled a series of about forty-seven pranks in one semester, I've probably hexed about eight girls, I've told my teachers to go piss themselves, and worse. The only reason I still went to this school is because my mother and father gave tons of money to the school each year. The only way I could lose my education here was if my grades didn't improve. My mum had told me on several occasions that she would make sure that I would be a bum if my marks went down.

McGonagall was a tall and stern woman and she gave off that she could ruin your life with one letter. "Miss Greengrass, I need you to come with me. I was asked by the Headmaster to escort you to the head office. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak with you, _personally_." I looked at Blaise and he mouthed _good luck_. I stood up and followed McGonagall, curiosity dancing through me. As much as I was terrified, I could not help but be slightly amused.

-S-

I was sentenced to a one month detention. Again. I would have to serve my time, though it wouldn't be going on my record. As usual. I walked into the detention room and I was the only one there, except for the teacher: Professor Scott. I closed the door behind me and took a seat at a random desk. Scott was reading a different book than before, but I didn't pay much attention. He stood up and walked over to the board at the front of the class. Dumbledore had told me that he would be taking care of my detention for the month, as filch had grown sick of me.

"Daphne. Could you please come here?" The Professor looked different. He wasn't smiling, but that wasn't what bothered me. His eyes followed me as I moved toward him. When I got about a few feet away from him, he grabbed my wrists and pushed me forcefully against the wall. My head hit hard and it started to hurt. I opened my eyes and saw Professor Scott's once beautiful eyes. I was so confused and my wrists started to bruise. All I wanted to do was get out of there. At the time, I didn't understand what was happening, but my brain told me that I needed to get out of this situation. I struggled and tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. All I could think to do was scream. So I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone would hear me.

As Professor Scott was distracted by my loud screams, I kneed him in the groin with as much force as I could muster. He let go of me in a sudden stagger of pain. I took out my want and screamed, "_Stupefy!_" Scott dodged my blow and took out his wand.

"You stupid girl. Don't even try to resist me. I won't let you get away."

"_Expel—_"

"_Crucio!_" I screamed as pain soared through my body. I could not control my limbs as I fell to the floor. Still, I did not let go of my wand and although it nearly killed me, I pointed my sword toward the blue-eyed man and yelled,

"_Expelliarmus!_" My magic broke his spell and with all my might, I disarmed the professor and caught his wand. Scott was about to come at me when I broke his wand in two and threw the pieces as far away as possible. I began running out of the classroom, but Scott was faster. He caught me and threw me on the ground before I could even read the door.

"If you tell anyone, I'll tell them what you did." Horror passed through me as I realised what he meant. But how did he know? Nobody else could know. I gulped and closed my eyes. I didn't know what else to do but stay quiet, as he spread my legs.

-S-

My body felt tired as I walked the dim halls toward the Slytherin common room. I was too tired to question anything. I was too tired to feel pain.

The common room was very busy, as usual. I felt like going upstairs to my bed, but I felt Pansy's eyes on me. I did not want her to know something was wrong. I glanced around the room quickly to look for Blaise.

He and Draco were sitting at a table near the window, where a grindylow was peering in. Draco seemed concentrated on a book he was reading. I believe it was some sort of advanced potion book. Blaise was writing messily on a piece of parchment. I walked over to the boys and sat down on the empty chair. Blaise and Draco both looked up to look at me.

"How was detention with Scott?" Blaise asked. I tried my best to supress the memories. Biting my lip, I took a quick moment to steady my breaths. I could not slip up.

"Fine…" I muttered, opening my bag to take out a quill and some parchment.

"You look horrible." Draco stated, disgust on his face. On a normal day, I would have either laughed or hit the blonde boy, but I just ignored him and concentrated on my history paper.

"You can't say that, Draco." Blaise stated, returning to his paper.

"And why not? It's the bloody truth." Draco argued, defensively.

"Blaise, it's alright. It isn't like Draco's known for human decency and common courtesy. And I feel perfectly fine. I'm just tired is all," I managed to say, not looking up from my essay. But before either boy could respond, Pansy sat down on the chair next to me. Her dark hair was now in a ponytail and her eyes were still lit with mischief.

"Hello Pansy." Both Blaise and I said in perfect unison. It was clear that we spent much too much time together, but it was not as if we were going to change that.

"Parkinson," Draco greeted politely, although it was evident to everyone (with the exception of Pansy) that there was irritation in his voice.

"I need to speak with you, Daphne," Pansy said quietly to me after greeting us all. But I rolled my eyes. It seemed I was too tired to either argue or comply, so I let her continue.

"Alone," Although I saw it coming, I was still very irritated with the raven-haired vixen. I dropped my quill carelessly on my parchment, leaving an ink dot in the middle of my second paragraph. I looked up to face Pansy, phony helplessness in my tired eyes.

"But, Pansy. I'm much too busy to chat right now. Don't you see that I must fix this disaster that is my history essay!" I pleaded. The sides of Blaise's mouth twitched as he supressed a small grin. Draco, on the other hand, said plainly,

"Just go with Parkinson. You're only torturing us by making her stay here." The comment did not affect Pansy, as she only heard what she wanted to hear. So I sighed loudly and stood up. Pansy followed and took my hand, leading me up to the girls dorm. She made me climb all of the steps into our year's dorm and shoved me on the bed. I hit it not-so-gracefully, but did not fall over as I sunk slightly into the mattress of Pansy's bed.

Pansy turned to me after closing the door and put her hands on her hips. Her lips formed a beautifully perfected Slytherin smirk.

"Daphne Greengrass, you naughty little girl." She began. I frowned, panicking only slightly. I could not be what exactly she was talking about.

"What are getting on about, Parkinson?" I demanded.

"Well, I know a little secret of yours! My, my, so many scandals on only the first day."

"I don't have time to play your foolish games, Pansy. If you have something to say, then say it."

"So you want it frankly, eh Greengrass?" Pansy chuckled at her own comment. I responded with the roll of my blue eyes. "Then I'll give it to you frankly. You're fucking the professor." I nearly chocked as I processed what Pansy had said. I could not look her in the eye as I subconsciously held my breath. If I exhaled, I was afraid I'd vomit. But somehow, I was not surprised. This was Pansy Parkinson. I had always known that she controlled the ropes. I was daft not to think she's already know. Part of the truth at least.

"What do you want?" I demanded, too exhausted to deny the accusation. A sly smile spread across Pansy's face, and I was far from amused.

"In return for my secrecy, I want your help." _Of course_, I thought. What else could she want other than to use me as a pawn in another of her stupid little games. "See, I am getting very tired of Malfoy. I realise now that he does not want me, nor does he need me." That statement was the only statement that had managed to catch me off guard. For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, Pansy finally admitted that there was more chance that Draco end up with a filthy Mudblood than her. Still, Daphne kept her mouth shut as she listened to the girl in front of her. "So I don't see any recompense in getting anything from humiliating myself. But I will get something for humiliating him."

"And what might that be, Pansy?" She smiled. A true Slytherin she was, through and through.

"Amusement."

"In turn for your secrecy, what is it you want me to do?" I demanded.

"I want you to seduce Draco. Along the way, I want you do break him down into nothing but a boy and his hair-gel. Then, after he's given up everything, I want you to break his heart."

"I can't do that." I argued. I did not to play this game. I paused, clenching my jaw. I looked up at the girl who stood before me, wanting to smack that ratchet smirk of her face. "They'll never believe you,"

"Maybe not about shagging Scott, but maybe they'd like to know about this." Pansy held ou her hand. A silver chain dangled from her fingers. It held a silver pocket watch which I was all too familiar with. "My dearest Daphne, I do believe this school is ready for a new scandal, don't you?" I bit my lip as I sent Parkinson the dirtiest look I could muster. Remembering any of it was enough to make me want to hex the world, but this was too much. Thinking it over one last time, I had made a decision.

"Never let them know." I demanded, with pleading eyes. Pansy put the watch back in her palm as she turned to the door.

"We'll see," I followed soon after, a mixture of emotions drowning me.

ASTORIA

I sat in the hospital wing. There was nothing fatal; in fact Daphne didn't even break my nose. But I pulled a classic third-year Draco and forced myself to bleed and whine in pain. My friends had left for their first day classes while I had to drink something disgusting to stop my somewhat-self-inflicted bleeding. Only one person came to check up on me and it was one of the last people I'd ever expect to visit. Her hair was in a small ponytail and was dark as ever. Her eyes gleamed maliciously as she entered the wing. A no-teeth smirk was plastered on her pretty face as she came to stand before me.

"Astoria Greengrass. You're even prettier than your sister." I smiled at the compliment, although I could not be sure if it was truly genuine.

"Can I help you, Parkinson?" I asked sweetly, a sly smile marking my face.

"Did your sister do this to you?" Pansy asked, with honeyed words, cupping my chin gently.

"Why, in fact she did. The blood was everywhere." I exaggerated, doing my best to conjure the most innocent looking face.

"It must be so difficult, having such a problematic sister." Pansy suggested, letting go of my face, gently crossing her arms.

"It is quite a burden." I cocked my eyebrow, now knowing exactly why she was here. "If only I had some way to deal with her." Dropping her arms, Pansy took a small step closer, leaning in. She smelt of flowers and pure, cunning, malice.

"Oh young Astoria. I reckon I might have a few tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think so far :) (Please no flames)**

Notes: I previously finished this story, but I scrapped it quite a while ago. I only just got around to re-doing it.

**Thank you so very much for taking time out of your day to read this!**

**Love,  
****Carissa**

* * *

_Published 02/08/13_


End file.
